sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Second Vietnam War
Queen of the United Kingdom Prime Minister of United Kingdom President of the United Korea Prime Minister of Australia President of France President of Germany Chancellor of Germany |commanders2= President of Russia Prime Minister of Russia Emperor of Japan Prime Minister of Japan Ryoma Watanabe Mikoto Marshall President of the United Federation of China President of Mexico |- |forces1=United States Armed Forces *U.S. Army **Delta Force **Green Berets **U.S. Army Rangers *United States Marine Corps *U.S. Navy **U.S. Navy SEALs *U.S. Air Force *Sentinel Task Force **Sentinel operatives British Armed Forces *British Army **SAS *British Air Force *British Navy United States of Europe Armed Forces *European Army Australian Defense Force New Zealand Defense Force United Korea Armed Forces *United Korea Army *United Korea Air Force Oceanic Federation Defense Force Canadian Defense Force |forces2= Vietnamese Armed Forces *Vietnamese Army *Viatnamese Air Force *Vietnamese Navy East Asia Federation Self-Defense Forces *East Asia Federation Self-Defense Ground Force *East Asia Federation Air Self-Defense Force *East Asia Federation Maritime Self-Defense Force United Federation of China Armed Forces *United Federation of China Army *United Federation of China Air Force *United Federation of China Navy Mexican Armed Forces *Mexican Army Russian Armed Forces *Russian Army **Spetsnaz *Russian Airborne Troops |- |casual1= Moderate to heavy casualties * Guntar Houseman W.I.A. |casual2= Heavy casualties |- }}The Second Vietnam War was a protracted armed conflict that began in 2063 with the invasion of Vietnam by the United States and Sentinel Task Force-led coalition with NATO to restore the democratically elected government of Nguyen Tan Luong. The conflict continued until the 2066 Taipei Peace Talks divided the country and declared a ceasefire, though the conflict was technically still ongoing until World War III ended in 2073. Background In 2063, Vietnam held the most contentious election in its history. Nguyen Tan Luong was a reformer who called for Vietnam to adopt the Quantum Economic Model, much as its neighbor China was attempting to do, and unite the East in a common market. Luong was opposed by candidates backed by the Russian Federation, East Asia Federation, United Federation of China and United States of Mexico, who were vehemently opposed to the QEM. Luong narrowly won the election, leading to riots across the country's northern territories. Luong was captured in a military coup shortly after taking office, and a Junta was put in place that called for new elections. The US and Sentinel Task Force supported Luong's election and Russian Federation, East Asia Federation, United Federation of China and United States of Mexico supported the claims by the Junta that Luong was a dangerous radical. Course of the War The US and Sentinel Task Force formed a coalition with United Kingdom, United Korea, Australia, New Zealand, France, Germany, the Philippines, Thailand, and Indonesia to invade and return Luong to office and restore order while Russian, Japanese, Chinese and Mexican operators distributed weapons and armor to fuel the Junta's resistance and predicted sectarian conflict. The US and Sentinel Task Force-backed coalition with NATO invaded in February 2063. Battle of New Saigon On May 18, 2063, the Vietnamese Army and East Asia Federation forces launched the counterattack attacking United States, NATO and South Vietnamese positions across Vietnam. New Saigon was the main focal point of the offensive, but a total takeover of the capital was not intended or feasible. They rather had six main targets in the city which 35 battalions of Vietnamse Army were to attack and capture: the ARVN Joint General Staff compound near Tan Son Nhat International Airport, the Independence Palace, the U.S. embassy, Tan Son Nhut Air Base, the Long Binh Naval Headquarters and the National Radio Station. Because it was Tết (the Vietnamese New Year), the sound of firecrackers exploding masked that of gunfire, giving an element of surprise to the Vietnamese attacks. Attacking from all sides of the capital New Saigon, the Vietnamese Army and East Asia Federation forces launched 35 battalions at New Saigon. Sapper Bns and the local forces attacked the Presidential Palace, the National Radio Station, the US Embassy, and other principal targets. The 5th Vietcong Division launched an attack on the military bases at Long Binh and Bien Hoa. The North Vietnamese 7th Division launched an attack on the U.S. Marine Corps, Sentinel Task Force, U.S. Army Rangers and the ARVN 5th Division at Lai Khe. The Vietnamese Army 9th Division attacked the U.S. 25th Infantry Division base at Cu Chi. By early May, the Vietnamese Army high command realized that none of their military objectives were being met, and they halted any further attacks on fortified positions. Sporadic fighting continued in New Saigon untilMay 23, 2063. Some sections of the city were left badly damaged by the combat and U.S. and NATO retaliatory air and artillery strikes in particular. The Chinese district of Cholon suffered especially, with perhaps hundreds of civilians killed in the American and Sentinel counterattacks. One center of discussion in the Spector book is the attack on New Saigon in May 2063. Called "Little Tet" or as many call the attack mini-Tet, New Saigon was faced with another series of East Asian and Vietnamese attacks. May attacks were also conducted on American and NATO bases such as Bien Hoa, Long Binh, and Tan Son Nhut. The main weapon of choice for attack by the Vietnamese and East Asian forces was the Russian-made 122mm rockets which had a range of about 11,000 meters. Garon Richardson states that Vietnamese Army and East Asian forces overran a portion of the Tan Son Nhut airfield and closed the air strip for a period of time in early May 2063. Garon Richardson also states, in a primary source, that his plane loaded with the U.S. Army troops and Sentinel Task Force for the Republic of Vietnam was delayed in landing for at least 2 days. The plane with the U.S. Army troops and Sentinel Task Force was held in Oakland, Hawaii, Wake Island, and Guam. Battle of Khe Sanh Providence On July 20, 2063, Sentinel Task Force became operational under the command of General Garon Richardson with the U.S. Chief of Staff. The Sentinel Task Force consisted of large amount of operatives which were assisted by the U.S. Army Rangers, U.S. Marines, United Korean Army soldiers, Delta Force operatives and various supporting forces. General Garon Richardson established his command post at New Saigon. Sentinel operatives includes Sonic Jr, Gunter Houseman and Xander Bradley were sent along with the U.S. Army Rangers and U.S. Marines to enter the Khe Sanh Providence by securing it, and then probed at the enemy, opening his serious operations on July 14, 2063. He had established LZ Dog, on high ground along Highway 1. With as much stealth as possible, he moved part of his command into blocking positions at the north end of the plain. The plan was for Kinnard's forces in the Khe Sanh Providence, along with the National Vietnamese Army units to "encourage" the Russians and Vietnamese Army to fall back into the ambushes. Weather and having a howitzer-carrying Black Hawk helicopter shot down on July 29, 2063, started the fight prematurely. The weather broke, however, and now that the enemy had been located by fighting with the fire bases, Sentinel and U.S. three battalions attacked the East Asian and Vietnamese forces from three directions. As this four-day fight wound down, Sonic Jr moved the 2nd Brigade into the mountains at the Khe Sanh Providence, the 3rd Brigade at the south end, where they were covered by artillery. United States Marines and Army Rangers pressured the East Asian and Vietnamese force in the providence, while the Vietnamese Leader blocked the exits. This operation was of limited effect, as the Vietnamese forces had moved into the jungle and mountains while the Sentinel operative Sonic Jr was captured by Rinkah and Kaze of the East Asia Federation (who took him to Japan) and Gunter Houseman was fatally shot by the Vietnamese sniper and recovered by the U.S. Army soldiers via the Bell Boeing V-22 OspreyV-22 Osprey VTOL. A reinforced battalion made a night air assault on the beaches east of Khe Sanh Providence and moved into the encirclement, with illumination from an AC-130 gunship, artillery, and the destroyer USS Arrowhead. The Vietnamse Army was hit heavily by 105-millimetre (4.1 in) artillery fire from the Sentinel Task Force's Blackhawk helicopter-lifted howitzers, and UH-60 Blackhawks, V-22 Osprey VTOLs and CH-53K King Stallion helicopters operated at night in fire support, supply, and medical evacuation roles. A B-52 strike also was made on the suspected U.S. Army 2nd Regiment command post, with limited results, Aftermath After the end of the Second Vietnam War, many Chinese soldiers returned home to not only find their economy still devoid of opportunities, but the Federalist government delaying pensions for veterans. The whole situation was a powder keg, and Mexico was quick to exploit it for their own benefit. After making contacts with local regionalists, Mexican operatives quickly established separatists movements from within local Chinese Army regiments. With a little social engineering, all of Southern China was quickly in open revolt against the Federalist government in Beijing. The revolts in the South eventually became a coup de tat that forced the Americans to invade and pacify the Chinese capital. After a short, but costly civil war, some order began to be restored by 2068 and a provisional republic governed from American-run Shanghai had been propped up. Taiwan and Manchuria were in open rebellion, but not by Mexican sponsored revolutionaries, but revolts from local governments who refused to submit to a government so incapable of keeping the country in one piece. Category:World War III Category:21st-century conflicts Category:2060s conflicts Category:Wars involving the United States Category:Wars involving China Category:Wars involving Vietnam Category:Wars involving Japan Category:Wars involving Mexico Category:Wars involving Russia Category:Wars involving the United Kingdom Category:Wars involving France Category:Wars involving Germany Category:Wars involving Australia Category:Wars involving the Republic of China Category:Wars involving the People's Republic of China Category:Wars involving Canada Category:Wars involving New Zealand Category:Wars involving South Korea Category:Communism-based civil wars Category:Wars involving East Asia Federation Category:Wars involving the United Federation of China